The present invention relates generally to pressure orbs, and more particularly to pressure orbs worn on a person's wrist.
Pressure orbs are used for applying pressure to a person's pressure points to alleviate stress, nausea, headaches and other ailments known to be alleviated through application of pressure to a particular part of the body. In their most form, pressure orbs comprises a dome shaped orb that extends inwardly from a band that is worn by a user. The pressure orb is positioned over a pressure point and the band is either pre-sized or adjustable by the wearer such that the orb presses on the pressure point with a desired amount of pressure.
While pressure orbs are generally thought at being effective for their intended purpose of alleviating a psychological or physiological ailment, they are not always fashionable to wear, and depending on the amount of pressure desired, multiple orbs may need to be owned and used when appropriate.
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pressure orb that is selectively adjustable in the amount of pressure it will apply to a wearer.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to incorporate an adjustable pressure orb into a fashionable band which may optionally be combined with another article, such as a watch.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a pressure orb that is selectively adjustable at the pressure point.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to provide two independent pressure adjustment mechanisms in a band.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.